Sanding machine housing devices having a housing element which defines at least a drive axis and an output axis plane, and having an energy store receiving interface disposed on the housing element and adapted to receive, in a releasable manner, at least one energy storage device, wherein the energy store receiving interface comprises at least one receiving guide element, are already known.